This application in general relates to a brake which has improved mounting structure, is self-adjusting for wear on the discs, and gives an indication to the operator of the amount of wear on the discs.
Hydraulically actuated brakes are known in which an emergency piston detects a failure of the hydraulic system and causes a service piston to move in a direction to apply braking. It would be desirable to simplify the mounting of the pistons, and assure efficient and properly aligned transmission of force between the emergency piston and the service piston.
Prior art brakes experience wear on the mating brake and shaft discs. The prior art includes various gages to monitor the degree of wear. Further, the prior art may have included adjustable mounting such that the position of the brake disc changed to accommodate wear. A reliable structure for adjusting the position of the brake discs to accommodate wear is desirable. Further, in a brake where the position of the brake discs is adjustable to accommodate wear, it is desirable to have a gage to monitor the amount of adjustment.